The research proposal is based upon our demonstration that barbiturate-specific antibodies alter pharmacologic response to and disposition of barbiturates. Since barbiturate antibodies will bind subsequently administered drug, studies will be directed towards determining whether the shift in disposition and response in the result of this binding of drug to serum immunoglobulin and whether the system can be exploited to a degree that would allow treatment of drug overdosage in humans. (RB)